Number 532: Forever
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a CeriseXDaring one-shot. It's a part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Ben is here with another one-shot! This isn't crack (sorry guys) but it** _ **is**_ **fanon. Close enough. Let's do this!**

 **The ship I have for you is Cerise/Daring. I think, for this to work, after the bookball game and follow up dance, Cerise goes on a walk to think to herself about her feelings. Daring has similar ideas. That should work.**

 **Time… for the list item. This time, I was assigned to tackle number 532: Forever. Let's see what I can do with this, shall we?**

Cerise didn't know how she felt about Daring.

It was a funny thing. Most girls already knew how they felt about Daring. They were attracted to him instantly, not asking questions. They felt they loved him instantly, not wanting to be with anyone else but him. Daring got all the girls begging to be his.

And yet, Cerise was not one of those girls.

She never really was one for commitment. Cerise had always felt that relationships were permanent. Forever. She didn't want to get sucked into one unless she could cope with the fact she could care about that person forever.

But did she care that way for Daring?

It started during the bookball game when Cerise began thinking about it. She and Daring worked well together, able to sense what the other wanted done and be able to accomplish it quickly. With her speed and Daring's brawn, they were able to win the game.

But it was more than just a game. Cerise had shown Daring that she could compete just like any guy could. She impressed him. And when she did, she felt… something. Warm, happiness. Bigger than anything she had ever felt before.

Cerise sighed, still walking down the hallway. She couldn't tell if she _liked_ Daring. The signs were there, but could she really commit herself to be his forever? There was this secret that she was part wolf. Could Daring be willing to accept all of her forever too?

She wish she could just talk to him about it. It would make this so much easier…

In a different connecting hallway, Daring too was walking, a bit in his own head. He had had a fantastic time at the ball, but his mind was elsewhere. Thinking about some girl he never thought much about. He wasn't thinking about any of the girls who swooned at his every move or did whatever he asked.

He was thinking about Cerise.

Daring hadn't really thought of girls more than just being damsels. They were in distress and he had to help them. The girls went ecstatic whenever he had chosen to save them, and he'd smile and say something heroic.

Cerise was different.

She didn't need saving. She was able to fend for herself, fight till the end, and not give a dang about what people thought of her. She was too herself, and while some thought it was rude and arrogant, Daring thought it should be how most girls should act.

Daring, however, wasn't sure if he _liked_ her. Sure, he admired her that she was able to fend for herself and he didn't have to look after her… but did he care enough to be with her? Forever? Daring was used to being with princesses. Could he commit to someone common?

 _She's not common though_ he thought to himself. _She's Cerise._

He wished he could just talk to her. Then everything would be so much simpler…

With all this thinking going on, both Cerise and Daring weren't looked where they were going. They crashed into each other and fell down. "Ow!" they both said.

"Watch it," Cerise muttered, then looked up to see Daring, and then shut her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" Cerise started to say.

"No, it was me. I was… elsewhere in thought," Daring said, standing up. He helped Cerise up as well. They stood there in awkward silence, as if waiting for the other to speak first.

Finally, it was Cerise who spoke. "Hey Daring? Can I… ask you something?"

Daring shrugged. "Sure. Just don't ask for an autograph. My arm is sore from signing them all night," Daring grinned. Cerise groaned playfully, but soon became serious.

"Daring… if you could be with a girl… forever… what would you want from a girl?" Cerise asked, biting her lip.

Daring was startled by the question, but soon went deep into thought. Forever… if he had to chose something he admired from a girl and live with it forever…

What did Cerise have that made him want to be with her forever?

"I'd want a girl who could take care of themselves," Daring started, "but be able to depend on me if they need to. I'd want a girl who was strong, fast, and intelligent, but also able to know when to use their talents and when to hold them in. I'd want… someone unique to the world around them."

Cerise was stunned by such a deep and well thought answer. And… was she mistaken, or did all of those attributes describe her?

"What about you?" Daring asked, jarring Cerise from her thoughts. "If you were to be with a boy, forever, what would you look for in him?"

Cerise stopped to ponder the reversal of the question. What could she tolerate? She was pretty impatient as it was, being part wolf. Was there anything she could handle forever in any guy?

What did Daring have that made her want to be with him forever?

"I'd want someone… who was able to take care of me when I needed it," Cerise began, "but let me be who I was. I'd want someone to be able to keep my secrets to themselves and cherish them. I'd want someone… who knew who I really was and was able to provide for my needs in a way specific to how I act."

Daring was just as shocked by Cerise's answer. And was it just him… or did her answer perfectly describe him.

"Well… thanks. That's… given me some insight," Daring said, nodding. "Nice talking to you Cerise."

"You too Daring," Cerise said and the two walked past each other. However, before they had taken more then five steps, they stopped. They turned back and looked at each other.

"Daring… I think…" Cerise said, stepping closer.

"Yes?" Daring said, careful not to sound arrogant.

"I think… maybe… I could try… being forever… with… you?" Cerise asked, not comfortable with admitting her feelings, especially to Daring.

Daring, now within reach of Cerise, carefully embraced her. And, before she knew it, they were sharing a kiss. When they parted, Daring said, "I think I'd be willing to try forever with you too."

Forever.

 _If it's with Daring_ , Cerise thought, _I think maybe I can be who he needs._

 **BN: Whoa… who knew I was so freaking good at this one-shot thing? If I'd have known I could write one-shots and I had this list, I'd have done this years ago! Remember guys, I take requests across the variety of fandoms! I do canon, fanon, and crack, you decide! I want diversity, but if you want another Ever After fic, by all means, go for it! (Give me the ship and a number between 1-747. Number's that I have already completed are on my profile in numeric order.)**

 **Like? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


End file.
